The Rose
by tomfeltonsgirl
Summary: Ginny has changed and askes a certain someone too help her compleat her new look but he will only agree on one condition
1. The Rose

The Rose

By Melissa

Chapter 1

Ginny got out of bed and walked over to the mirror attached to the

back of her bedroom door. She stood gazing at her self, taking in her

appearance. She had gone through a lot of changes over the summer

her hair was almost blonde now with dark red streaks through it and

she had developed curves in all the right places.

Satisfied with what she saw in the mirror she walked across the hall

to the bathroom which she shared with her two older brothers, Fred and

George. She entered the bathroom with caution, because you never knew

what you might find in Fred and George's bathroom.

After she determined that it was safe, she stepped into the shower

with a sigh. She always loved taking a hot shower, seeing as how she

rarely got one with eight other people living in the house.

After finishing her shower she went back to her room and picked out a

black skirt and green and silver shirt that said across the front, 'My

brother went to the Slytherin dorm and came back with this shirt and a

bloody nose.' She put her hair up in a ponytail, put a little lip

gloss on and went down stairs, thinking, If they only knew my

secret...but they'll find out soon enough.

Draco stepped out of the car and onto the pavement. He had been

waiting for this year to come - he was now a 7th year student and the

king of Slytherin.

He pushed his cart toward the platform when he spotted a girl wearing

a black skirt and green and silver shirt. Something was written

across the front of the shirt that he couldn't quite make out.

"Potter, if you touch me one more time, I will take your broom and

shove it up your arse" yelled the girl.

Draco looked at the girl with lust and interest. After boarding the

train he dropped off his trunk with Crabbe and Goyle and went

searching for the mystery girl. Draco had almost given up on finding

her when he came to the last compartment. He opened it and found the

dream team and the girl.

"What do you want, Malfoy" Harry asked hostilely.

"Well, I was just wondering if that girl would like to come and sit

with me and my friends" Draco asked with ease.

The girl stood languorously before Harry could answer. "I suppose I

will" she said thoughtfully"I need to speak with you anyway,

Draco."

Draco was a bit confused, seeing as she appeared to know perfectly

well who he was and he had never met her before. Never one to turn

down a pretty girl, Draco nodded and beckoned for her to follow him.

When she and Draco got to an empty compartment, Draco sat down across from her.

"Ok Draco" she said abruptly"I have changed over the summer and I

need some help. I need a boyfriend and I think you can help me there."

Draco was now very confused and asked"Who are you? Besides, even if

I knew you, what makes you think I would be your boyfriend? I don't do

anything for free, you know."

His mystery girl smiled and replied"I know. And I think there are

several reasons why you are going to say yes."

Draco smirked"Fire away."

She held up a finger"One" Ron. Watching him explode because you're

dating his sister would be quite enough for you. Two" "another

finger"Harry. He seems to have finally realized what he gave up and

I think you would like very dearly to have something he wants. And

three, you."

"Me" asked Draco, astonished.

She nodded"I see more than you think. You were looking at me on the Platform."

Flushing slightly Draco said"You can't be Ginny Weasley. She

wouldn't do this."

Ginny shrugged"Like I said, I have changed. I need you to complete

my image. Also, I requested a Re-Sorting. It should go well."

With that, Ginny stood up, walked over to Draco, and sat down on his

Lap. Looking mischievously into his confused silver eyes, she grinned

and said"A preview."

Then, much to Draco's shock, she began kissing his neck.

He pushed her away with a great deal of willpower and said"Only if

you make it into Slytherin."

Ginny smirked and stood looking down at him for a moment. Draco felt

vaguely bereft. "Deal"she said striding out of the compartment,

leaving Draco alone in the compartment for the rest of the ride. He

put his head in his hands and wonder what on earth he had gotten

himself into.


	2. The New House

Chapter 2

The New House and a Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ginny sat in the Great Hall, feeling very excited and

perhaps just a little nervous. Her friends gave her happy,

enthusiastic greetings, but the noise died as the doors opened and the

first years walked in, the expressions on their small faces mirrored

some of Ginny's anxiety.

One of the girls in line caught her eye, she had silvery blonde hair

and grey blue eyes .Even though Draco's pride was evident when he

gazed at the young girl, Ginny dismissed all thoughts she had about

the issue. Instead she turned to pay attention to the announcements

that Dumbledore was making.

"This year" he said, smiling secretively"a student has

requested a House change and we have granted her wish. Miss Ginny

Weasley, if you will please come up here, we can begin the

Re-Sorting."

The Hall erupted into whispers that chased each other around the room

like tiny wildfires as Ginny walked up to the stool and sat down, the

large hat slipping over her eyes.

"Ah, yes" the Hat's voice muttered in her ear"Yes, you have indeed

changed. Sufficiently, I think, to merit a change of House. I admit to

being swayed by your ancestry perhaps if your brothers had come back I

could have amended their Sortings as well. But perhaps the fact that

they didn't meant I wasn't too far off. I am not often wrong, you

know."

Will you please get on with it? Ginny asked somewhat impatiently.

"No need to be rude" the Hat told her stiffly. "I knew precisely

where you ought to have been years ago. You begged me to change my

mind, do you remember"

If she had been able to see anything besides the inside of the Hat,

she would have given it a very nasty glare.

"Oh, all right, you impatient thing" the Hat concede"Brace

yourself, now. SLYTHERIN"

Pulling the Hat off her head slowly, Ginny took a deep breath and

stared back at the silent Hall.

Then, all of a sudden, the Slytherin table burst into raucous applause

and cheers, and slowly, one by one, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in

half-heartedly, exceedingly confused by the whole affair.

Ginny stepped down and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat

right next to Draco just in time to hear him say"Very well, Weasley,

I agree."

Ginny smiled and kissed his neck, and as people watched the scene, the

Hall fell into silence once more.

Then, from the Gryffindor table, Hermione whispered"Harry, is he

supposed to be turning that color"

Ron, whose face now looked very much the color of eggplant, got up

from his seat and stormed across the Hall, footsteps echoing in the

silent hall.

"Get off my sister, you Slytherin scum" he bellowed.

Ginny finally detached herself from Draco, shot her brother a sly grin

and said"Watch your mouth, brother dearest. 'Slytherin scum' is now

part of your family."

Then, Ron did something no-one had expected. He slapped Ginny hard

across the face.

Draco stood so fast that Ginny tumbled off the bench beside him.

"Leave, Weasley" he said through gritted teeth"Before I use your

head as a bludger at the next Quidditch match.

Bravely, or maybe it was stupidly, Ron curled his hands into fists and

yelled"I will NOT leave, this is my sister and there has been some

sort of mistake" He grabbed Ginny's arm and flung her behind him,

where she hit the wall with a sickening crack.

Before her body hit the floor, Draco tackled Ron and pinned him to the

ground like a Flobberworm on a card.

The entire Slytherin House had risen from their seats and stood in a

menacing circle around Ron, Draco and Ginny, each wearing identical

looks of hatred.

"If you ever touch my girl again, I will kill you" Draco said, voice

low and venomous"You got that"

Ron sent a quick look around the green-and-silver circle of

individuals that despised him, then stared into Draco's narrowed

silver eyes. "Yes" he finally choked out.

Draco started to stand, pulling Ron halfway up by the jumper before

thrusting him down on the stone floor again.

"I'm warning you, Weasley" Malfoy said, his self-control firmly back

into place"One false move and you're a dead man walking."

With that, Malfoy turned away from Ron and scooped Ginny up off the floor.

Ron watched in horror as his worst enemy carried his baby sister into

the depths of the castle, and the rest of Slytherin House followed.


	3. The Secret

Chapter 3

The Secret

Ginny awoke some time later with a small headache and an overwhelming

feeling of disorientation.

Sitting up slowly, she took in the unfamiliar surroundings plush,

forest green carpeting, elegant silk bed hangings, carved mahogany

everywhere, fine silver worked into everything. The room screamed

money.

A light shone into the somewhat dim room from the carpeted corridor,

and a shadow moved into the room.

Just as she was preparing to scream, the shadow spoke with a familiar

drawl"So you're awake"

Draco lit the witch lights along the wall, pale spheres of fire that

burned steadily, before sitting on the end of the bed.

All of a sudden, Ginny made the connection. Draco green and silver

Headache his room.

"Yes, I'm awake" she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Good" Draco said as he pulled a silver comb out of his pocket, moved

to sit by her side, and batted her fingers out of the way. "Don't do

it that way, you'll ruin your hair" he told her seriously"let me do

it." He started running the comb through her blonde-and-red hair. "I'm

sorry about your brother" Draco offered into the silence.

Ginny just shrugged"I'm not" was all she said.

Draco continued to comb her hair, working out stubborn knots. He

reached across her face to pull a bit of hair to the side he was

combing. "If he "

He stopped abruptly when Ginny grabbed his wrist and dragged it

downward. Surprised, he looked down at his arm in her lap, then

winced.

His sleeve had fallen back while he was fixing her hair, and she had

seen his Mark.

Ginny traced the faint lines with the tip of one finger and asked"How long"

Draco's face was impassive as he replied"Since I was sixteen." His

voice was emotionless, cold, distant. She would run now, there was no

doubt about it. There was no way she would date a Death Eater, he

thought.

"I see" muttered Ginny as she stared at the Mark for a moment. Then

she brought it to her lips and brushed a gentle kiss across the inside

of his wrist. She slowly pulled his sleeve back over the image and

motioned for him to keep combing her hair.

Draco, however, continued to goggle at her. A weird, twisted hope had

seized his insides, and crazed thoughts danced through his brain. "You

" he began, then swallowed and started again"You wouldn't do you.

Would you ever want one"

Ginny looked at him calculatingly. "Maybe" she said at last"I'll

think about it."

"We can do it tonight" he said impulsively"There's a meeting

tonight, we can go and you could get it."

Ginny hesitated"Well."

"Please" Draco begged"Just think " once we've won the war, our " my

Lord will make you a queen, a goddess among insects. You wouldn't have

to deal with Granger, or the Creeveys."

His words were lost on Ginny, who had immediately forgotten the last

five years. She was eleven again, sitting in the Chamber of Secrets,

playing marbles with Tom.

"Well, Ginevra" Tom said, shooting a marble at her. The marbles were

polished emeralds. "You've done well, again" He said giving her a

fond smile that she returned brightly.

"You're my only friend, Tom" Ginny said, sighing"The others in my

year think I'm well, they think I don't hear what they say, but they

think I'm a bit odd."

She moved to shoot a different marble, but Tom had seized her wrist in

a painful grip. Confused but not frightened, Ginny raised her head to

meet his dark eyes. They were furious.

"You are so far above them, Ginevra. Never let them make you feel

inferior. Never bow to anyone. You are pure, powerful, and you are

mine."

"Y-yes, Tom" she said, wishing he would loosen his hold.

He leaned back and released her wrist. "Never forget that, Ginevra"

he commanded her.

"Yes, Tom" she said humbly.

"Draco" she said, interrupting his list of great things Voldemort

would bestow upon her. "I'll do it."

Draco beamed"Fantastic" He kissed her softly on the lips, then

scrambled off the bed. "You've got thirty minutes"

Ginny shrieked as he left. Thirty minutes?

She got out of bed so fast she entangled her ankles in the sheets and

fell flat on the floor. Desperately yanking them free, she ran to the

wardrobe.

"Dress robes" she yelled at it"size three"

As if angered by her impatience, the wardrobe spat a set of new black

dress robes at her and closed in a surly manner.

Ginny pounded on the door with her fist and shouted"I need shoes too"

The wardrobe was clearly sulking, because it surrendered the shoes

only after several unpleasant threats, and then only one at a time.

Sticking her tongue out at it, Ginny dressed hurriedly, casting a

spell on her hair to keep it smooth.

Just as she wrestled her last shoe on, Draco burst through the door.

"Ready" he asked anxiously.

Ginny pitched sideways, making Draco lunge to catch her. "Ever heard

of knocking" she asked him irritably, forcing the stupid shoe on,

"and yes."

"Excellent" he said.

Ginny gave him an odd look. "Are you all right" she asked in concern,

"You seem cheerful."

Draco scowled briefly. "Malfoys are never cheerful except when faced

with death, torture, corruption, manipulation, or money. I'm nervous."

"Oh" Ginny righted herself, smoothed out her robes, and took a deep

breath"Okay. I'm ready."

"Good" Draco took her hand in a slightly tighter grip than necessary.

He pulled a quill out of his pocket and said"One two three."

Ginny felt the familiar tug behind her navel as the portkey was

activated. A blur of sounds, colours, and momentary nausea ensued

before her feet hit the ground.

She staggered into Draco, who grabbed her shoulder and held her upright.

"Never liked portkeys" she muttered.

Then promptly wished she hadn't spoken as a ring of hooded and masked

figures turned to look at her.

The silent ring of Death Eaters was far more terrifying than the mob

at the World Cup, and Ginny wasn't sure why. It wasn't like they were

torturing Muggles or setting things on fire. But having all of them

standing there looking at her at once made her feel distinctly

frightened.

She reached for Draco's hand and came up with empty air. He had melted

into the ring.

Then the circle parted, making a gap just large enough for one person.

Ginny stepped into it, feeling as though it were the thing to do.

She promptly wished she hadn't done so as she saw what they surrounded.

A man, or something similar to one, over six feet in height, with a

pale, flat face and slanted red eyes.

Lord Voldemort was staring at her as though she were a mouse and he a cat.

She bowed her head, hoping that her new robes hid her shaking. "My

Lord" she murmured.

Lord Voldemort brushed her chin with two long, spidery fingers.

"Ginevra" he said in a mellifluous voice like dead leaves"What a

pleasure to see you again." He smiled without humour and continued"I

would introduce you to them, but I believe you already know the

Malfoys" he said as he gestured at two figures opposite her. Twin

pairs of silver eyes glinted at her. Waving his hand at the others in

the circle he said"Augustus Rookwood, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus

Lestrange, Katrina Dolohov, Albert Macnair, Percival Nott" Voldemort

half-turned to face her, eyes glinting in amusement"and Regulus

Black."

Ginny's eyes grew as wide as a house-elves. "That " she said in a

shaky voice"that's impossible, he died years ago."

"Sixteen years, wasn't it" asked Voldemort rhetorically. "No, it

isn't impossible at all, Ginevra" he said coolly"You saw how well

Wormtail falsified his own death. Why, with a competent Death Eater,

it would be no trouble at all."

"No" Ginny said flatly"No, that's not right. Regulus Black is dead."

Voldemort walked slowly over to where she stood. "Now, now, Ginevra

Black" he hissed in her ear"Don't be ungrateful. Say hello to your

father."

As the tears streamed unbidden down her cheeks, Voldemort let out a

high-pitched laugh that made her shiver, and Ginny knew suddenly that

she had made the biggest mistake of her life in coming here tonight.


	4. Unfortunate Meetings

chapter 4

unfortunate meetings

Ginny had left the moment they had arrived back at Hogwarts. By now,

she knew Draco would probably be frantic, but she didn't care.

It wasn't like he understood anyway.

As she ran though the castle in search of well, something, she rounded

a corner and ran straight into the last person she wanted to see

Harry Potter.

One long, terrified second elapsed before she tried to turn and run,

but he seized her by the wrist.

"Where have you been tonight, Ginny"

There was something off about his voice, Ginny replied in panic. "I

I was with"

"Malfoy, wasn't it" he sneered at her"tell me, Ginny, how do you

like being his little slut"

Mustering her last ounce of courage, Ginny glared up at him and

snarled"I'll have you know that Draco treats me with respect, which

is more than I ever got from any of you."

Harry backhanded her viciously, his grip on her wrist prevented her

from falling.

Ginny's shoulder gave a sickening pop as Harry dragged her back to

face him. "You had no right to make a whore of yourself in front of

your family" he hissed at her, shoving her backward.

This time she fell hard onto the stone floor of an empty classroom.

Harry seized her robes and forced her to her feet. "You want to see

what a real whore does, Ginny"

At fear that filled her eyes, he sneered coldly"You just had to go

and make a spectacle of yourself, didn't you"

Reaching behind Ginny, he unzipped her robes in one smooth yank.

"Harry" Ginny said scratchily, finding her voice at last"Harry,

please don't"

Harry hit her again, and a thin stream of blood trickled from the

corner of her lips, its coppery taste filling her mouth.

When Harry tried to slip her robes off her shoulders, Ginny thrashed

wildly against both him and her rising panic.

"Help" she screamed.

Harry slapped her and pushed her down onto the cold, hard ground.

"Shut up, slut" he sneered"No-one's going to hear you."

After what felt like hours in Ginny's mind he finally stopped, stood

up, and threw ten Galleons on the floor next to her and with a vicious

sneer quickly left the room.

Ginny lay on the ground for a long time before carefully standing up.

Half-formed thoughts chased each other about inside her head as she

stumbled blindly through the castle. Without thinking about what she

was doing or where she was going, she found herself in front of

Draco's room.

She stood there for what seemed like an eternity until suddenly the

portrait swung open, revealing a somewhat pale Draco.

The sight of her startled him, he stood staring at the state she was

in, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. His

expression rapidly changed from surprise to concern and finally

settled on anger.

"Who did this" he asked, his voice was tight and controlled.

"I went walking" Ginny replied, feeling like she was choking"I

ran into Harry and he said he said she swallowed"he said I was a

whore" she whispered.

Draco didn't move. "Is that it" he asked.

"I" I don't want to say it because then it will make it real. How

could this have happened to me? What did I do to deserve this? Ginny

thought before she shamefully whispered"He raped me, he took the

only thing I wanted to keep."

Draco's features shifted from angry to murderous. "I'll kill the

bastard" he hissed. "I'll kill him and then resurrect him and then

kill him again and give him to my Lord to play with. I'll feed his

entrails to the Nundu, slit his throat and leave him for the vampires,

the Dementors" Draco suddenly stopped his rant and quickly looked at

Ginny, who was trying desperately not to cry.

An instant later he was at her side. "It's going to be okay, love"

said Draco softly, slipping an arm around her shoulders he muttered,

"It'll be alright."

Ginny collapsed into his arms. She cried on his shoulder, clinging

tightly to him, wishing that it really would be alright, but somehow

she doubted she would ever be alright again. After a long time she

looked up, eyes bloodshot, and whispered"I want the Mark."

Draco hesitated slightly before saying"Ginny, you're really upset

right now, maybe it isn't a good time"

Ginny clapped her hand over his mouth and said"Hush. I've finally

admitted to myself that I want it. Shouldn't you be happy for me"

Draco sighed"Of course. I will owl our Lord and let him know. We can

get it done tomorrow."

"The sooner, the better" Ginny said.

The next day Ginny woke up in pain. The pains were so horrible that

she started to

cry. Not only did her body hurt but her souled ached as well, the

horror of what had happened replayed repeatedly in her dreams all

night. As much as she wanted to forget what had happened, her mind

would not let go of it. Just then Draco came out of the bathroom

carrying a glass of water and a small vial of potion.

"It will help with the pain but it doesn't taste very well" he said

handing her the vial. "You had better get dressed, we're leaving to

meet with him in an hour."

Ginny nodded and drained the potion, shuddering and making a disgusted face.

An hour later Ginny emerged from Draco's room wearing and short black

skirt and a green tank top that showed just a little too much.

"Draco, I'm ready."

Draco looked up to see a very sexy Ginny and smiled. "Good, because

we are short on time."

He picked up a small book that was on the low glass table in front of

his divan and said"Portkey leaves on three, are you ready"

Ginny made a face. "I hate Portkeys" she muttered.

Draco gave her a quick grin before continuing "One, two, three."

And just as before, Ginny felt the familiar tug behind her navel as

they were jerked into a whirlwind of colors.


	5. Coming of Age

Chapter Five

Coming of Age

Ginny had been very confused by the whole situation with her family

and Harry up until last night. The desire to be what her family and

friends wanted her to be, or to be who she wanted to be had left her

very conflicted.

However, after the events that unfolded last night she had finally

come to understand what she wanted in life. What she wanted was to be

with Draco and to be a death eater, in her eyes there was no other

choice.

The only thing she could think of to get back at Harry for what he had

done last night, was to join the one person whose life was totally

devoted to destroying Harry.

By becoming a Death Eater and joining Voldemort, she was taking a

stand, against her family and against Harry who once held the key to

her heart. Those times with Harry were gone now, destroyed by Harry's

infidelity with Cho.

Ginny knew what she wanted now and she found it when she landed in a

dank cave filled with adults and children alike.

Everyone who knew her would be ashamed of what she was about to do,

everyone except Draco, he loved her and she knew it. Looking around

at the people gathered there she became aware the Voldemort was giving

some sort of speech.

"These are the children of the future, they are smart, cunning, and

most of all dangerous. There is one that will join us, one who is sick

of being treated like a child. She is also seeking her revenge on

Harry Potter for raping her, and is now involved with Draco Malfoy,

that girl is Ginevra Weasley. These two children who you discipline

now will soon rule over you as I am doing. Now lets get these children

into the circle."

He watched silently as all the children accepted the mark with

difficulty as if they were forced.

When it came time for her and Draco to get their mark Voldemort

stepped forward and asked for everyone's attention.

"Today is a special day, I will give a special mark to your future

king and queen."

He then tapped Draco's shoulder with his wand and a snake with a

crown on its head emerging from a skull appeared.

He then walked over to Ginevra and tapped her lower back with his wand

causing the same mark appear on her lower back.

"These children are coming of age" hissed Voldemort.

Suddenly they were transported back to the common room.

When Ginny walked into the common room everyone was cheering and

clapping. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her

waist as everyone in the room bowed.

"The coming of age king and queen" cried someone in the back of the room.

Smiling they both waved and walked off to their room.


	6. Potions

Ginny awoke the next morning her naked form next to Draco's, Ginny knew what they did last night and she was not one bit ashamed she was with someone she loved and cared about. Ginny felt Draco stir and watched his eyes flutter open " good morning love"

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked just wondering if she was okay.

" It was the best sleep I have ever gotten, Draco I have a question"

" What about, it isn't about last night is it"?

" It is but I don't think we are on the same page. I am not talking about the sex it was great though, I was just wondering why you had to get another mark if you already had one."

" Oh that well the mark I had was not a royalty mark it was a common mark one that a person of no social states has but last night I became a royal and had to take a different mark, the body can only handle one mark so as soon as the mark I got last night was put on the other one faded away, do you get it."

"Yes, I have to get ready for breakfast"

1 HOUR LATER

Draco had been ready forty minuets ago but Ginny she had just come out of the bathroom, looking stunning Ginny was sporting a forest green tight tank top and tight low rider jeans and her hair in ringlets

" What is everyone staring at"?

"Nothing love they just think you're beautiful shall we go eat"

When they walked into the hall and all eyes turned to them Ginny's shirt had gone up enough so that her lower back was not covered, Ron saw what was on her back and said "what the fuck is that on your back Ginerva"

" I thought you would be smarter than a peanut but I guess I guessed wrong" Ginny replied. At that the whole slytherin table broke into fits of laughter. Draco snaked his arm around her waist and started to pull her towards the table

" Get off of her you foul loathsome little creature"

Ginny gave her brother the look of death and then said "you have no right to tell him what to do he so much better that you and I want you to go away before I do something I very well may regret. You have always wanted to see me unhappy Ron and you know what IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN THIS TIME." She turned and walked away over to the slytherin table and began to eat.

LATTER THAT DAY IN POTIONS

Ginny sat in her seat surrounded by most of the slytherin girl population and her two-body guard that Draco said would be necessary. She fought with him for three days and it all came down to he didn't want to see her get hurt and that she was having body guards and that was the end of the argument.

"So how did you snag Draco Malfoy." Asked one of the surrounding girls, she noticed that is was Millicent Bullstrode.

" Well we love each other what more could there be, he loves me and I love him and there is **NO ONE** that can change that" Ginny answered with authority, like she had just made an unwritten law, and the law was you touch my man and **I will kill you.**

Snape looked in their direction to see who was chattering. When he saw it was only Ginny he bowed his head slightly, everyone knew that Ginny held a power over anyone who knew she was the coming of age queen. But those who didn't know hated Ginny with a passion for betraying her family and blood line and some would even go as far as trying to kill her.

After potions pansy and Ginny (Ginny's new best friend) walked to the great hall just talking about what ever crossed their twisted teenage minds.

" Yeah so that 7th year ravenclaw chaser has it going on this year, don't you think so ginny."?

' I never really noticed I have been so busy with everything that I had no time to 'look at other boys' but now that I think about it he is pretty cute."

" Well I heard he has the hots for you and is going to ask you to hogsmead."

"Who has that hots for you and want to take you to hogsmead" Draco said taking Ginny hand as he walked up behind the two girls.

"Oh no one important just the ravenclaw chaser." Pansy said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

" oh pansy I wouldn't go to hogsmead with him anyway he's too sweet, I like a guy who can tell me when I am wrong and not get mushy on me."

" Well than I guess Draco is the perfect guy for you no emotion what so ever."

" I do too show emotion just not as often as everyone wants me to I work at my own pace."

They reached the great hall doors and as pansy walked in Draco pulled her back "what do you say we head to my room order some dinner and you can slip into that sexy little thing you wore the other night, what do you say."

Ginny didn't have the time to answer because before she could Draco pulled her to him and placed kissed all over her neck, she shivered to his kisses and Draco said "I take that as a yes" and he took her hand and led her to the bed room.

The next morning Ginny's eyes fluttered open to see steely grey ones looking back.

"Draco it is too early"

The moment after she said what she said she shot up from the bed wincing in pain and screamed

"Draco what the hell is wrong with my back, it feels like my skin is burning" Ginny complained while her eyes shown with pain and fear

"Nothing is wrong we are just being called into the circle for a meeting." Draco said with ease like he had explained it 20 times before

Ginny went to the bathroom to shower and while she was there she was thinking about how she got herself here she never would have thought five years ago that she would be in love with her families arch enemy and the future death eater queen. But I guess I am the one and I can deal with that. I love the life I am living right now. I am loved and cared for, and best of all I am pampered from head to toe. Ginny stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself off.

Back in the room Draco sat on the bed thinking about how he was the luckiest man alive because he had the friends the power and most of all he had the girl. He was going to purpose to night and if she said no than he would respect her wishes and wait for her to be ready.

Just then Ginny stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to her dresser. Ginny dropped her towel and a growl met her ears "Draco I have to get ready, or we are going to be late."

Ginny slipped on a short black denim skirt with a forest green tank top with black high heels. She did a hair drying/styling charm witch put her hair up in a bun with a few curls of red hair falling in her face she applied some lip gloss turned around and asked "how do I look"

"You look fine, can we go now"

Ginny started to walk down to the common room she picked up a neck lace and Draco came towards her he held on to he and she soon felt that familiar tug behind her navel


End file.
